<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Manberg Grows by aussie_em</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492860">L'Manberg Grows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie_em/pseuds/aussie_em'>aussie_em</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minecraft, Minecraft server, Probably ships in the future, Reddit Video, Twitch stream, Very Muchly A Work In Progress, eboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie_em/pseuds/aussie_em</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random idea I'll try to be working on, not much yet but I'll try to be updating as often as possible, inspired by this lot doing collabs</p><p>Idk what that title is yet but hopefully it'll make more sense when I keep writing it<br/>Most of this is going to be made up, don't have a plan just gonna write stuff</p><p>!! Ship the characters, not the people, unless they've said they don't want fans to !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those stupid Petition posts on Will’s subreddit.</p><p>Alex groaned, he hated these. But Reddit videos required for either he, Will or George to read out the post, and this was the third post of the month. “Petition for the Eboys-“</p><p>“I do what I want,” George mumbled.</p><p>“-to play Minecraft on stream with Dream, Wilbur and Technoblade.”</p><p>Will leaned back in his chair. “Honestly though, it’s not a half-bad idea. Wilbur’s James’ old mate, and he’s really popping off on those Minecraft streams. Heard he founded a nation along the way.”</p><p>George rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. “It’s Minecraft, mate.”</p><p>“I saw someone did a cosplay of Dream with one of my Internet Sensation hoodies on Tik Tok the other day; I’ve seen he’s kinda killing the subscriber game right now; he just passed 10 mil, right?”</p><p>“Oh good, now we can put Tik Tok in the title,” Will laughed, “I mean, yeah, Alex, go for it”</p><p>Alex pulled a face, “Why me?”</p><p>“Dunno mate, seems you’re the closest to all this.”</p><p>Turning to the camera, George sat up and said, “Yeah Alex, do it, don’t forget to tell them all to subscribe to GeorgeM, my second channel-“</p><p>“Shut up George, we’re nowhere near 10 minutes-“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk how YouTuber collabs or DMs sound, sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After rolling over in bed, at midday on a normal weekday, Alex performed his daily routine of checking Twitter.</p><p>He knew he probably shouldn’t. It was like checking the comment section on your video – too many opinions from too many people. But being something of a social media influencer, alongside the media being highly addictive, it was his job to be caught up in it all.</p><p>Scrolling through his feed, he found a retweet that made him stop.</p><p>Yesterday, after Will’s Reddit video went live, he had posted, ‘25k likes in a day and I’ll play Minecraft with @WilburSoot’</p><p>And, in less than 12 hours, the post was at 75k, with a retweet and a comment from the man himself.</p><p>‘Do it, coward. And bring Jimbo.’</p><p>-</p><p>Two hours of constant texts from friends about his new endeavour later, Alex found himself making an ImAllexx Stream VOD channel, and a highlights one - someone had told him that it was a good idea to have official ones from the get-go - alongside plugging his Twitch on Twitter, Instagram and YouTube.</p><p>Now all he had to do was actually stream.</p><p>Pulling up Twitter again, Alex opened a DM between him and Wilbur Soot.</p><p>
  <em>Hey mate, was planning on starting a new Minecraft world for the Eboys &amp; inviting you &amp; your mates on there sometime soon</em>
</p><p>Sometime later he got a reply.</p><p>
  <em>Ok.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and the boys will have to join L’Manberg, our great nation, as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m trying to win an election and will need all the support I can get.</em>
</p><p>Alex, unfazed, replied,</p><p>
  <em>Deal</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eboys Minecraft Server</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken nearly a week to find a day where all four Eboys could stream at the same time, but finally they all sat down, started the stream, and logged into their new Minecraft world.</p><p>They all had streaming experiences previously, but most of them hadn’t streamed for months or years. With the fame they had gained in that time, so came new followers, donations and subs, and the four spent almost half an hour reading out messages and thanking anyone who donated. At the end of that, James had mentioned that he was donating a large portion of his earnings to a local charity, and the rest of the boys followed suit, making for another half-hour of reading out messages from donations.</p><p>After all that, and reading through suggestions for future streams (read fanfiction, for James to sing through Wilbur Soot’s album, Memeulous face reveal (of course) and to watch each other’s old videos), they finally started playing Minecraft.</p><p>They spawned in a snowy mountain biome overlooking birch and plains biomes. There was a shallow cave in the side of the mountain, some spruce trees along the top, llamas roaming free and a cluster of chickens.</p><p>James turned to the others and asked, “Right, so what’s the plan? Are we building a town, working together-“</p><p>“EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF,” Alex yelled, punching James off the mountain and running towards the birch forest.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna go,” Will muttered before making a dash for the top of the mountain.</p><p>George silently walked down the side of the mountain and towards the forest next to the plains, while James said, “You know what, this is my spot now.”</p><p>-</p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p>After his mad dash to the birch forest, Alex started collecting as much wood as possible. They all did, in their respective areas of the world, to collect enough above-ground overworld materials before the sun set and monsters began to roam.</p><p>As they worked, they (meaning Alex, Will and James) also discussed rules of the server, and some future plans. They finally agreed on,</p><ul>
<li>No stealing or destroying from within the boundaries of another player’s territory.
<ul>
<li>Territory must be encompassed by blocks on every side, like walls or fences. Other blocks must be at least two high to count</li>
<li>Territory must be obviously claimed</li>
<li>If a side is left open, (eg. the back entrance of a connected cave system) unknowingly or not, the territory is unclaimed</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>No hacking or commands</li>
<li>Trades and trade alliances are allowed, however any crimes, agreed or not, against another member of an alliance would not be counted</li>
<li>Town Square (a future endeavour, which would be set up on the grasslands) is an area of peace, community and growth, and shall not be destroyed or fought upon</li>
</ul><p>They each took a moment to watch the sunset before preparing for the long night ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will had focused on collecting as much wood as he could, taking spruce from along the back side of the mountain, and spent most of his remaining daylight trekking up and down the steep side of the mountain. On his last trip up he realised he probably could just dig a staircase into the mountain to save him time, but just as he had started the sun set, and he had to make a dash up to his camp and into the side of the mountain before the mobs could come out.</p>
<p>“Probably should have done that the first time,” Will muttered as he began do dig out an area for his mine.</p>
<p>George built a mansion.</p>
<p>Well, it was a mansion in comparison to the other’s houses. To anyone else, it was just a simple 8 x 8 x 3 block with some doors and a mine down to y-13 where he had started strip-mining.</p>
<p>“George, fella, how’d you manage to build a house in that time?” Will asked when the four did house tours on their streams during the night.</p>
<p>“Well I didn’t waste it going up and down the same mountain like you did,” George responded quickly.</p>
<p>Alex had cleared out a large section of the birch forest, run out of daylight and frantically built a dirt shack in the middle of it. He didn’t mine through the night, and instead read Twitch donations.</p>
<p>“Just out of curiosity Alex, why aren’t you mining?</p>
<p>“I want to find a good spot for the mine to go, not just start digging,” Alex replied, always one with an eye for design.</p>
<p>James had put his big brain to work, and had gathered enough wood for shelter, tools, and charcoal for torches in a calculated amount of time so that he had enough to put up a wall of planks on the surface of the cave he had claimed. This gave him enough time to collect some seeds, lure most of the pack of chickens inside his house, and kill all but three to breed.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep three, so that these two can have two kids, and then the kid and the other can have a kid, then there’s three, and it can go from there. I don’t know I just feel like it alright!” James answered in response to a viewer’s question of ‘<em>why not just keep two?</em>’</p>
<p>Will, looking to choose his word wisely as so not to disrupt the Twitch Terms of Service, decided on shaking his head and saying nothing.</p>
<p>During the night of mining, Will and James were each able to find enough iron to make most of a set of armour, while George got lucky and found diamonds in his first minute of strip-mining.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it this far, you'll want to <a href="https://discord.gg/PD9X2yN">join our Discord server</a> , it's a community for fans of every fandom! We’ve also got things like trivia and other events :)</p><p>There, there's a link to the community writing server, which has daily competitions, prizes, prompts and motivation to write things!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>